TWD:A new chance to protect
by smart move
Summary: I tried my best to survive and protect my Family, but never everything go as planned and after all I did i'm being killed without a chance to defend myself...I just want one more chance to see her again and protect my Family. Glenn go back in time.
1. Chapter 1

AN-So this is a Glenn goes back in time fanfic, not that I have seen many but I prefer to say anyway. This story will start with Glenn's death, his last moments and his desire to be by Maggie's side and see his child grow up in a better world. Important:

1-I shall change what happens with almost every character ex:(deaths, where he shows up first or even if he loses an arm, leg or something as that).

2-Glenn is the main character in this story but I shall try to give everyone a part on the story and Glenn will not be the leader of the group it'll be Rick but Glenn and Daryl shall help too.

3-the first season shall probably have from 5 to 6 chapters

4-I put the day that we are in after the outbreak and what happened in the TV show compared to what happened in my story.

5-I will put in every chapter the people that are dead, should be dead but are alive and those who should be alive but are dead. (According to the day that they died in the show and if in my story they died before, after or are still alive).

"hey there" Normal speech

This will be in Glenn's POV as almost every chapter and if I need to use someone's else POV I shall warn you guys.

Day 628- Glenn dies being beat to death by Negan with Lucille.

Day 60- (TV show) Rick arrives in Atlanta and Glenn saves him | (My story) Glenn get back in time to the day that he first met Rick.

Dead- ?

Should be dead- ?

Should be alive- ?

Season 1.

Chapter 1: Going back

I looked at my crying wife, hoping that both of us would make past today, while this monster talked with Rick about something after Daryl had punched him in the face.

The next moment, I felt something hit me in the head, making me hit the floor. I felt blood on my face and an agonizing pain while hearing several cries calling my name, then I felt the same thing hit me again, but this time I couldn't hear or see anything and the pain didn't go away.

While I was in that darkness, feeling that pain, I knew that I was dying and I started to think of the things I still wanted to do – see my child born, help him in his every step, make a better world for him – though the thing I wanted the most was to see the woman I love again. Even through the pain, without hearing or seeing a thing, I lifted my head and tried to say my last words for her.

"Maggie...will find you." I don't know why those were my last words for her, knowing that I was dying, but my desire to see her again and hold her in my arms made me say it. After saying that I didn't have any strength left in me and all I could do was wait for my destiny.

I didn't have to wait long...

Line break-

I opened my eyes and saw a man with a sheriff's uniform holding his hand to me and smiling.

"Rick Grimes," said the man that I thought I would never see again, looking a lot younger than I remembered. Looking around, I saw that we were in the same alley where we had met three years earlier.

That couldn't be true. I must've be dreaming. I was going to wake up in Alexandria in no time but...no I remember dying and the pain was certainly real, but this would mean that I either was able to see my future or that I was given a second chance to fulfill my dreams and make this world a better place to my family (or, future family).

"Glenn Rhee," I said and looked down to see walkers trying to climb the ladder. "We need to go now or we are going to be their lunch." I started climbing the ladder with Rick right behind me before even finishing speaking.

We made it to the top and I was already going to the hatchway in the roof, trying to remember the way back. "Wait! I really want to know, why did you help me?" Rick asked me. He was struggling to keep up with me, so I slowed down a little so he could catch up.

"Because I like to think that if it was me in that situation, someone would do the same for me." Still speaking, I started going down the ladder in the hatchway and trying to think of what to do next.

I got to the bottom of the ladder and turn around, going through many doors, hoping each would be the right way. When I saw the window facing the alley and the two walkers lurking there, I reached for my back pocket to get my knife but realized that I didn't have it; instead, I found the walkie-talkie I used at the first time and I used it to call for help.

"Two walkers in the alley – I need back up," I said into the microphone, and without stopping, I reached the alley and I saw two people wearing armor, beating the walkers in the head with a bat, which made me stop in my tracks, flashbacks of how I was beaten to death with a bat running through my mind. In a flash, I realized where we were, so I started running to the door with Rick behind me. As soon as we entered the store, Rick was pushed against some boxes by Andrea.

"I should shoot you," she pointed the gun at his face, but he looked calm, realizing she had not released the lock. Still, I had to fight the urge to defend our future leader.

"Back off, Andrea," Morales said while taking the armor off.

"Back off? Are you for real? We are all going to die because of this stupid asshole!" she said while putting the gun right back at his face.

"Andrea, I said back off," he stood by her side now but she still didn't back off. "So shoot him," he suggested, knowing she wouldn't really do it.

"Dead, we are all dead," she looked more sad than angry now, but she did finally back off.

"I don't understand." Rick really looked different from the guy that we all followed without a second thought. Morales dragged him to the other room like he was a nobody while explaining the rules of survival to him as if Rick is a child.

"Every geek from miles around heard you shooting as a cowboy." T-dog really looked angry now.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said and we turn just in time to see a walker holding a rock, almost breaking the glass. Everyone on our side of the door took one step back.

"Hey, T-dog, see if you can contact the others." I'd forgotten how much Morales looked like a leader back there.

"Others? The refuge center?" Rick's question almost made me laugh; he was so naive at that time.

"It doesn't exist...a refuge center. We want to contact the people back at our camp." Jacqui was clearly angry, but I think she noticed that he didn't know a thing about what's going on.

T-dog tried to use the radio but it was without connection. "Out, but maybe on the roof." As soon as he stopped talking, we heard gun shots from the roof.

"What the fuck is Dixon doing?" shouted Morales, running upstairs with us all behind him.

We arrived on the roof in time to see Merle shooting at a walker with a rifle while almost falling over the edge of the building. I'm not ashamed to say that I would have loved if he had, just as payback from the time at Woodbury, but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy? Stop that now!" shouted Morales, running on a metal tube while Dixon shot one more walker down below before turning around to face us with gun in hand.

"Oh, you should be more polite to a man with a gun," he jumped off the parapet laughing. "Just common sense."

"Hey man, you are wasting the bullets we don't even got." T-dog was running and jumping in front of Merle as Rick and I came to stay behind some tubes at Merle's right.

"Oh, it's bad enough I have this Chilean on my ass all day, now I'm going to get orders from you? That would be the day." Now I remembered why we handcuffed him.

"That would be the day for what?" Things were getting out of control pretty fast and if he beats T-dog, we are going to have problems to get out of here fast. I signal to Rick so he can pass the pipes and go toward Merle's left while I came in from the right.

"You want to know the day? I'm telling you the day, mister yo! That would be the day I take orders from a nigger." I was preparing to make my move when T-dog made his. Rick was already ready on the other side.

"Motherfu..." T-dog tried to punch him with the right, but Merle was faster and hit him with the handle of the gun. As he did that, I moved up on one of the pipes and jumped on Merle, beating him with my radio in the back of his head, knocking him out and making everyone look at me with strange eyes, even Rick, who didn't know me that well yet.

"What are you all looking at? It had to be done, he was being dangerous to the group," I said the same way I used to talk with the people that went with me for the first time on supply runs.

"We know, Glenn, it's just we didn't knew you had it in you to knock Merle out," said Morales, looking kind of impressed.

"Yeah, but I have! So, Rick, you are a cop right?" I saw the confirmation I already knew was coming. I finished, "If you have a set of handcuffs, could you use them on him? We don't need him doing anything stupid after he wakes up." He took the handcuffs from his back pocket and used them on Merle, securing him to the pipe.

"But now we need to find a way to get out of here as fast as possible." Until Rick became what I knew he could be, I will take the leader position. "And I know exactly how to do it," I said, thinking of the way we did it last time.

"And what is your great idea?" I thought I had felt a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but I let it pass without saying anything.

"Follow me and I will explain." I was already going down the ladder as I started explaining.

Break line-

"Let me see if I got it right. You want to go out there with your clothes like this, hoping that if you smell like them they are not going to notice you. Got everything?" Now I could definitely feel all the sarcasm, but it didn't matter because we were already like this and because I know it's going to work.

"Yeah! Got a better plan? We already heard the glass breaking. We don't have time to think, we need to move." I knew Rick was going to have my back; he was the one who had this idea after all.

"No time, no choices, we gotta go," as I finished, Rick told them to be ready because we were going to get the truck at the end of the street and we opened the door and got out.

There were two walkers in the alley, but, as the first time, they didn't notice us and we passed the bus from below and made our way to the street.

The thing is, it didn't matter that I knew it would work. I still felt bad about it, but we were doing it and we were almost there. Rick and I climbed the gate and as soon as we got in, it started raining.

"Shit! Okay, I will take the red car to distract them and you go and pick everyone else up! Got it?" I didn't even waited for an answer as I was already breaking the window of the car and he was turning the other car on. "See you at the camp, Rick," and I started driving.

"See you Glenn," and he was off, too.

I don't know if it was because after I went back in time, this was my first time alone or if it was because I felt like I was talking to ghosts back there, or even if it was just me breaking down after being beaten to death with a bat in front of my wife and thinking that I would never see the woman that I love again, or see my unborn child grow up, but I started crying like a baby while driving through the streets of Atlanta.

And the thing that came to my mind the most was the thought of holding Maggie in my arms again and I made a promise with myself that this time, I was going to be prepared, I was not going to let Negan kill me again, and when the time came, I would protect my family and I would survive.

END-

So this was the first chapter of this fanfic, what did you guys think? Please, if you liked the story or just the idea, review and tell me what I should get better at and what would you like to see here.

See you all next time.

Next chapter: Ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I'm here for the second chapter for this story and I want to thank those who followed and favorited this fanfic, and also for the review.

I will probably post a chapter every week and I would like you all to know that I went through my first chapter and fixed a lot of errors.

Day 61- Rick, Glenn, Daryl and T-dog go to Atlanta to find Merle(TV show)| Glenn have a hard time trying to get used to being n the past(My story).

Dead- ?

Sould be dead- ?

Should be alive- ?

Season 1

Chapter 2 : Ghosts

I've found myself looking at the door of a house that I've never seen before, but something in that house caught my attention and so I started walking in the direction of the door.

When I reached the doorstep of the house, I stopped for a moment to contemplate this mysterious house that looked as one of those houses you see in a movie, beautiful and seemed untouched by the horrible world we live in, and so I wanted to know who were the people that lived in such a special house, so I went to ring the bell.

But when I was almost touching the bell the door was opened by a woman with a boy in her arms, at first sight I didn't recognized her Because she looked older then the last time I saw her, but when I looked her in those green eyes, I knew she was my Maggie.

I wanted to run and hold her in my arms but something made me look at the boy she was holding and when I did, a big sorrow came over me because I knew that the boy she was holding, that beautiful little thing, was our child and I knew too that I wouldn't be able to see him grow or be there when he gives his first steps nor give him advice when he finds a girl he likes, but when I looked at Maggie and I saw the way she looked at me as if I was just coming back home after a long run and she was there to welcome me home, I finally understood the reason I was given another chance and it wasn't just to get revenge over Negan, it was so I could have a second chance to be with my family and I won't let anyone get in my way.

I opened my arms to hug her and she was so close that I could feel the warmth of her body, but when it looked like I was going to touch her, she simply disappeared in front of me.

Line break-

I found myself back in the camp near Atlanta staring at the ceiling of the tent and covered in sweat, but after the dream with Maggie and our son, I found strenght in me to go through everything I went through again just so I could find my family so I could protect them and in the end be there when my son is born and hold him and his mother in my arms.

"Glenn! Son it's time to wake up" Dale was calling for me from above the RV and so I got out of my tent trying to take the image of Dale having his stomach open and the look in his face when he realized that he was beyond salvation.

I had got back here just yesterday but I already feel really uncomfortable and look at the face of people that I had saw dying wasn't helping.

"I'm up! You need help with something Dale?" The images didn't stop but I need to say something so I talk with him without looking at his face, I don't know if he noticed but i can't bring myself to do it.

"Yes Glenn! I want you to go near the river and lookout for the kids and Amy, She is babysitting them and I can't see them clear from here" So I grabbed my machete and put it in it's sheath that was tied to my right leg and then grabbed my pistol a glock 17 and started walking to the river.

"Ok Dale! I'm going but when I'm back I want a hell of a breakfast" I joked but when I was out of sight, My smile died and I went back to thinking about the big graveyard that this camp was.

"WALKER NEAR THE RIVER!" I heard someone that I think was Amy scream and so I drew my gun and started running to the river and when I got there I saw Amy with the kids behind her, a walker slowly walking towards her and a half eaten deer on the floor with two arrows coming out of it.

I put my gun away and when i saw that I was close enough to the walker I took my machete out and I jumped foward bringing the machete down on the walkers head making him fall in to the ground and a jet of blood go in my shirt, but i knew that with my current physical i wasn't going to kill it with one hit, so i bent down and hit it two more times making even more blood come out.

I turned to look at Amy and the kids and saw them looking at me with a look of surprise but also gratitude and a sort of respect for me"Everyone ok? No one was bit or scratched?" They looked very scared but no one seemed hurt so I turned again and saw the Rick, T-dog, Shane and Dale arriving and looking at the walker them at me and the kids.

"Glenn! You did this?" Asked Dale looking at the blood in the machete that i was still holding and in my shirt with concern and when I confirmed he continued"This was too dangerous you should had waited for us" I knew he was a little over-protevtive, but i need him to start taking me serious.

"No Dale I couldn't! The walker was too close to Amy and the kids" I wasn't being rude or harsh but just by desagreeing with him he looked at me as if i had slaped him"I had my gun and before going at him with my machete I looked around to see if there was any more walkers, but as it hadn't I killed him the way that would be the safest to the camp! I'm no child Dale" It hurts me to do this with Dale but I need him to start taking this serious.

But when I stopped talking we heard a noise in the woods and if i remember this correctly Daryl its going to appear and It didn't take long before he showed up holding his crossbow in his right arm and in his left at least six squirrels.

"Son of a bitch! Thats my deer, I was tracking it for miles" He said looking at the deer"What do you guys think about we cutting this part out so we could still eat it?" He was looking at us know waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't risk it" Shane was looking at deer as he spoke

"Its a damn shame" I remembered now how Daryl was before the farm, always making himself the lone wolf, while always trying the best for the group"Well I've got us some squirrels half a dozen or so,it will have to do" He said while walking to the camp

"Daryl we need to talk " Shane was following him trying to tell him about Merle, Daryl turned around to look at Shane.

"About what" I think he noticed that we were all looking at him and realized something happened.

"About Merle, Something happened in Atlanta" Now Daryl looked really sad, I remember how he loved Merle even with everything bad he had done.

"Is he dead?" He said looking down.

I could see that Shane really wanted to lie about Merle, but he wasn't going to do it in front of everyone"We don't know" And all the sadness in Daryl vanished and gave place to anger.

"How you don't know? Either he is or he ain't" He was getting closer to Shane when Rick decided to speak.

"There is no easy way of saying it so i will just say it" Rick was walking to the middle of the camp and near Daryl.

"And who are you?" I could see that Daryl didn't give a shit about who was him.

"Rick Grimes" Rick was now face to face with Daryl.

"Rick Grimes? Got something you want to tell me?" Daryl was really pissed and I knew that Rick was just going to make things worse so I steped in.

"Yeah Daryl! We got something to tell you" I said now almost by Rick's side but not so close to Daryl"Merle attacked us and was shooting everywhere and attracting walkers so we needed to do something and we did" Now I was in front of Rick face to face with Daryl"We wanted him to calm down so we used one of Rick's handcuffs in Merle, but when T-dog took the handcuffs out Merle tried to attack him again and so T-dog ran and then we lost Merle.

"You saying me that you people left my brother behind?" I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"We didn't left him behind! It was just that things went to shit in Atlanta and we couldn't wait for him or everyone would have died" Now he saw the reason but he still angry at us about his brother"Thats why we are going back there today to look for Merle and the bag of guns that Rick had with him, So you want to help us?" I alredy knew the answer.

"Half a hour and we leave" He went to preapare himself and when he left I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What got something at my face?" I knew what it was but I wanted someone say it.

"Its just that...you have changed" Dale told me and I could catch in his voice that he didn't knew if he liked this change or not.

"Well, Everyone needs to change at some point" I saw the reaction through the camp and a lot of people understood but some didn't as Dale, Lori and Carol.

"But Glenn We can't forget who we are! That would be letting this new world win!" I too bealived that until I saw the look in Maggies face before I died.

"No Dale you are wrong, We let this new world win when we let the people close to us suffer and that its something I won't let happen" Not again but this final part I just told to myself.

I left after what I told Dale and went to my tent in order to think about what to do i Atlanta.

Line break-

We had just made it to Atlanta and were parking the car when I spoke the plan I had come with"Hey I made a plan that shall allow us to look for Merle and the bag of guns the faster possible, You two go look for Merle and I for the bag" As soon as I finished speaking I knew it was going to be a pain.

"No! We are not splitting ourselfs" And even if Daryl didn't liked Rick that much right now, I knew he was with Rick in this one.

"But you see its the best way possible because Daryl its the best tracker, Rick knows how to handle himself out of harmsway and me I'm good at getting in and out fast i know how to think in my feets" I saw that the two knew this things I said were true"So thats why we are doing this way, You two will find more walkers then me and will need to track Merle on top of that, I will need to be fast and if I don't screw up kill two or three walkers" Daryl was on my side now but I needed Rick to trust in my calls or this could be a problem in the future.

"Glenn why don't we all go together and when we find Merle we go for the bag?" I knew he was going to ask that and its now that I will make him trust my plan.

"Because the longer we are here the longer our camp is more vunerable and we already saw that the walkers are going farther away from the city its just a matter of time" He would go with the plan now, I know he will think in Carl and Lori

"Ok but we come back here in a hour if someone doesn't make it we will go looking for you" He said while he and Daryl went for another direction"Be careful Glenn"

"Don't be late chinaman" that was Daryl no mistaken.

"Just so you know, I'm corean" I didn't really cared if he knew it or not, But it came out without me noticing.

"Whatever" And I couldn't see them anymore.

Line break-

I was in that same alley that me and Rick met, ooking at the street and thinking of how was the best way to do it, when I rembered that those chilean guys would be here in no time and so I need to be fast.

I go out of the alley and see five walkers in the street, two were looking the other way, one was inside a car and the other two were walking in my side of the street but didn't saw me yet, so i ducked under a car and passed to the other side to continue my path.

When I got near the corner I jumped on a barricade, got up and when I saw that one of the walkers in the other side of the street saw me I started running to the bag and the hat, I got it and turned around but saw that three of the walkers in the first street had saw me and so I ran back to the alley but one walker got out of a car right in front of me so i took my machete and hit him in the head but it got stuck and I almost fell with the walker.

I tried to take the machete out but it was stuck, so I stepped on his head and pushed one more time and got out, but the walkers were almost at me and was thinking what to do, when I saw a car arriving and the two guys that got me in the first time coming out of it, one fat and the other holding a baseball bat, so I made a decision and ran to the alley and they ran after me but when the guy with the bat was almost at me I drew my glock and shoot him in the foot making him fall and the guy behind him bump into him, and I knew that what I did was horrible but I needed to do it or else he was either going catch me or the walkers would and neither of them was a good choice.

But the scream of those mens while the walkers eat them alive was impossible to forget.

Line break-

I finally got back to where our van was suposed to be but I saw that Merle had already stolen it, but no sign of Daryl or Rick so i keeped waiting until they finally got back and saw they looking at me.

"Hey glenn are you ok? We heard a shoot" and I knew that he realized how important being only one shoot was.

"Yeah I'm ok after I got the bag I saw this guy running from the walker and being surrounded so he killed himself" I think they believied it" but what did you two found about Merle?" I was really curious because this was different from my time.

"He made it, but we just found his hand, he was bit and had to cut his hand off" I was in shock because even with me changing things he still cutting his hand and that made me shiver because if that was true what did I came back for?.

"So maybe he was the one that stole the van?" I asked wanting them to think what they did last time.

"Yeah and he can be going back to the camp to get revenge! We need to go back now!" Thats what I wanted them to think.

" So we will go back running?" I ask and they confirm so we start running, but the thought of being impossible to change some things like Merle losing his hand was a thought that dind't leave my head for quite a while.

End

Next chapter: Not everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- So I want first to say thank you for everyone that is Reading this story and wish a happy day of the dead and that everyone who lost someone can be in Peace today.

Day 61 to 62-The group get back and save the camp from the walkers(TV show)| The group goes back and...(My story).

Dead- ?

Sould be dead but is alive- ?

Should be alive but is dead- ?

Season 1

Chapter 3: Not everyone

I don't want to think about it I really don't, but I just can't stop myself from these thoughts that continue filling my mind, What if I've came back for nothing and the things that happened will find a way to happen again?.

We had walked for at least two hours and I was already tired, I need to get my body back in shape or things like this and the way I couldn't finish that walker in the street with one hit could get me killed, but thats a thought for another time as we are almost at the camp and I can't hear a thing out of normal.

"We are almost there let's make a final run for it" That was Rick that as much as he seemed tired too he looked a lot better then me, But we started running just to find everyone sitting at the camp fire, but when they saw us they run toward us.

The first one was Lori and Carl to embrace Rick and Dale,Amy and Andrea to talk with me, But I wasn't paying atention to none of that, because I knew what was going to happen really soon, so I said hello to everyone, took a rifle from the bag and went to keep watch at the roof of the RV.

But things stood quiet for a while and I was starting to feel anxious when I saw Amy walking towards the Rv"Hey where are you going?" As soon as I spoke I knew I shouldn't had.

"Didn"t you heard what I just said? I need to take a pee" She was all red and in that moment I forgot about Merle and all the fear of not being able to change things and ever since I came back I truly laughed.

I watched as she went inside the RV and I began to feel anxious again, because I didn't knew how or when she got bit, I just know that when I got here she was already dead.

Some minutes latter she opended the door and I heard a strange noise so when I looked down I saw two walkers close to her one at her left almost touching her arm and the other a little farther from her right.

"Amy get down!" I shouted while I was aiming the gun at the closest walker and when she did I shot him in the head"Go back inside!" I shot the other one that was coming from her right and when she understood what was happening she got back in, But not before looking at Andrea then at me and saying"Please protect her!" she said before going in.

I looked at the camp and saw at least twenty walkers and a lot of people running making it hard for me to aim, then I laid at the roof of the RV to have a better sight so I could start shooting.

I don't know how many walkers I killed I just know that when I realized everything was already over and I saw another thing that made me think about my purpose here, I saw Jim getting out from behind a bush holding his abdomen where I knew he was bit.

But when every depressed thoughts that I had since coming back in time were entering my mind, I saw Andrea embracing Amy who looked at me and gave me a grateful look, and that made me realize that I had made a difference I had changed Amy's fate and that gave me confidence that I could change my own fate.

Line break- Next morning

I was walking next to Rick after everyone saw that Jim was bit and after Rick prevented Daryl from killing Jim, but I knew what he was thinking right now and I couldn't allow that I won't let Rick lead us to the CDC.

"Hey Rick I know you want to believe that there is a cure and that we can save Jim, but you need to know that we don't have the time to try!" I pulled his shoulder so that he would look at me"We just have one shot, I'm not even thinking about Jim because I know what the bite does with a person I saw the agonizing pain that my little sister suffered!" I don't know what happened with my sisters but I need to make Rick change his mind and I knew that now he was paying attention"Do you really want to use our only chance to go to the middle of the city for a place that we all know was overrun?".

"I know that I'm just...making a bet and thinking that the CDC it's going to be safe, but what do you want me to do? Leave a sick man to death while we go to fort benning? A place that we too don't no if it still working" He looked really troubled by this but I knew about what he was capable of.

"I want you to protect and lead this group, but more then anything I want you to do what is the best for your family! Do you really think that leading us to the CDC is the best for Lori and Carl?" After I said that and when I saw the look in his eyes I knew the decision he was going to make, so I left.

I was just walking around thinking of what to do next and how I was going to make us find Maggie and the farm, but I was interrupted by Amy that looked like she wanted to say something.

"Hey Amy what's up?" I said smiling to try make her less nervous, althought I was also really happy to see the only person that gave me hope and remembered me that I could change things for better.

"Hey!...I wanted to thank you for saving me, because I know that I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you!" She let it out while looking t me.

"Amy, You don't need to thank me for nothing" When I saw that she was going to reply I continued"Of course I was going to save you and I would do it for everyone of you because as far as I know this camp is the closest thing I have of a family alive! And I will do anything to protect my family" She was smilling at me after what I said.

"You are my Family too! And I think that you were right about that thing you said to Dale, about hurting those that are close to you" She smiled and gave me a hug"I don't know what I would do if I knew that I was hurting Andrea so, Thank you".

"We are family and we will always protect each other! And I already told you, No need for it" I hugged her back and then said a goodbye.

Line break- Night, Camp fire.

We were all seated by the camp fire when Rick came with Shane by his side and begun speaking.

"We have decided that the CDC is too dangerous" He looked at me and I nodded and he did the same"We will leave to Fort Benning tomorrow morning!".

When I heard him I begun thinking about Maggie and how much I wanted her here right now but also at Jim who I wasn't able to save, but looking at Amy and the way that Andrea was happy by her side I made a promise to myself that I was going to save the most people possible, but I knew that I wasn't going to save everyone.

End

Hey I know it's kind of short but I needed to do this, because next chapter will be the last one for season 1 and I proabably will be posting it saturday or sunday so I didn't want to not post anything, but if you guys prefer to have just one big chapter for week let me know.

End

Next chapter: Change - Season finally.


	4. Season 1 finale

Day 63-Group go to CDC(show)-Group leaves to Fort Benning direction.

Dead- ?

Should be dead- Amy

Should be alive- ?

Season 1

Chapter 4: Change - Season finally.

Ten o'clock in the morning

When I saw Jim getting out of that bush I felt completely useless, but then I saw Andrea embracing Amy and both of them were crying but not as last time they weren't crying from sadness, those tears coming down their eyes were from happiness.

I was the person who changed Amy's fate even if I wasn't able to save Jim and if I wasn't good or fast enough, But now I knew that I can change things, I can change fate and I will change mine and of those close to me.

That was everything in my head as I saw everyone saying goodbye to Jim until I was the only one left so I went closer to him looking at his pale face, but at the same time I saw that he was finally in peace.

"Hey Jim so I know we weren't the best friends or anything like that but I want you to know that I truly believe that you tried to protect your family and that they will be waiting for you, When you finally close your eyes you will be with them, just wait and rest" I know that this is what I would like to hear in his place so I turned around after I saw the look of happiness in his face and him closing his eyes.

I saw a lot of people looking at me and giving me looks of pity, thinking that I had gone for something similar but in reality I just think that our feelings are similar, but I can't imagine how it feel to watch your family die in front of you.

"I think we need to go" I said looking at the people that were in front of the RV while walking past them.

"Glenn if you need to talk you know that I'm always here right?" Dale was at the door of the RV and I think he noticed that the things I said had a meaning to me, or he just looked at my eyes and saw that I was almost crying.

"I know I just need some time to think alone and I will be good...thank you Dale I know I was kind of harsh on you back in the camp but I want you to know that I think of you as a real friend" I truly mean it I just said those things to him in the camp because I need to everyone take me seriously or else I won't be able to do the things I need to do.

"I know it Glenn and I too think of you as my friend" he said smiling at me and he gave me space so I could get inside the RV.

Everyone went inside their cars and we started driving in the direction of the Fort Benning and I really want to know what it's going to change now that we are two days ahead of that horde of walkers and now that I am so close of finally finding Maggie.

While I was thinking about finally finding The woman that I love, her father the guy that it's like a father to me and her sister a girl that even after so much staied pure, I fell asleep with a smile in my face and after a long time I had a good dream.

Line break- Seven hours later

I felt someone touching my arm and saying something and so I opened my eyes and saw Amy looking at me.

"Finally awake I though that I was going to need to do this for another hour until you woke up" She was sounding irritated but the look in her face sold her out, she was just messing around with me.

"Hahaha very funny, but if I have the right to know, Why did you woke me up?" I asked thinking about the dream that I was having before being interrupted.

"Rick want us to make camp here before night falls and Dale said you was still asleep so he asked me to wake you up" She said while laying in the bed beside me.

"If thats the case why are you laying down here?" She looked at me as if that was the most stupid question ever.

"Because he needs YOU not me and besides I already did my part of help in the camp even though I'm going to sleep here" Now I feel stupid but no reason for her to know.

"Ok I get it where is he?" I asked trying to hide the red from my face and she just laughed.

"He is near statio wagon with Daryl and Shane...Oh yeah and he send me to wake you up ten minutes ago" When she saw I was going to complain sha said"If I was you I would start running" she was laughing, but not like someone who didn't like me and more like a person who did a joke to someone she cared, and I knew those from the time I lived with my older sister.

I started running and so I found them waiting for me near the car and they didn't looked pleased with the wait.

"What's up guys? Amy told me that you wanted me to come here so here I am" I said trying to take out the tension in the air.

"Yeah that was ten minutes ago where were you?" Shane really looked pissed off with me"I told you Rick we don't need his help with this" With what?

"Shane we need him! He's fast and can be very quiet, Daryl himself said that Glenn was the best option to take with him" It's good to see that Rick and Daryl already believe me, But what are they talking about?.

"Ok guys really good to know what each of you think about me, but where do you want me to go with Daryl?" I finally asked what was in my mind.

"Well chinamen I want to go look ahead a little to see if there is something but those two think that I should take someone with me, so I choose you" Daryl said and now I understood what this was about and that was a great chance to think of how to make us find the farm and have a reason to stay.

"Ok I'm in, We should go now before we lose the sunlight" I told Daryl even though he already knew that.

"Yeah he's right we need to go, I saw that it is going to have a interstate bypath in a mile or so" He said looking at hte map and that just made everything even more awesome"Maybe we could go there and have a look around for anything we could grab or even just to see if it's safe to camp here!" He said while going to his motorcycle and I did the same.

Line break-

We took at least five minutes to get at the bypath and as soon as we got there we heard two shots coming from a little ahead of us and so Daryl stopped the motorcycle and made a sign to me go from the other side and I did tinking that it could be Randall's group.

But when we entered the bypath I saw Otis running from two walkers and his gun nowhere to be seen, So I ran grabing my machete and taking her out of her sheath.

"Daryl! Two walkers after a big guy!" I said just loud enough so he could hear me but not enough for any walker nearby.

I passed Otis running and I dug my machete in the first walker skull and before I could take the machete out of his head I saw an arrow hit the other one in the head so I took my machete and made a cutting move that made all the blood go flying to the floor, so I turned to look at Otis that was looking at us with a grateful look.

"Woah! Thank you both if it wasn't for you guys I would be in serious problems, There is anything I could do for to thank you?" he asked and I was almost saying yes when I heard shots coming from the direction the camp was.

"If you don't have a way to come with us, you wait here until we get back so we can talk with you that would be good" I said while Daryl went to get the motorcycle for us to go back.

"I have a horse nearby I will follow you so we could talk at your camp" he said running to get said horse.

"We will go ahead! You just need to follow the highway" Daryl was waiting in the motorcycle, so I climbed on the bike and we headed out.

Line break

Daryl was a lot faster this time and we got at the camp in three minutes, but as soon as we got there we saw at least thirty walkers attacking our camp and I panicked when I dind't saw anyone until I saw Rick and Shane shooting some walkers from above the car, then I saw Dale close to the RV with T-dog trying to hold then until we got back.

I got out of the bike, took my glock and started shooting walkers in the head when I saw Andrea in danger but I had my hands full so I looked at Dale who was near the RV and Andrea"Dale! Andrea needs help look at your left" Then I had to look back at the walker in front of me.

I killed more three before I had to reload it, but I was interrupted by a walker trying to bite my arm so I took my machete and cut diagonally in his head as if I was using a sword and so his head was cut in half, But I had no time to celebrate as I heard some one screaming on my left and when I looked at the person I saw for my absolute horror, Dale being bitten in the hand by a walker while he was trying to open the door for the RV so Andrea could get in.

Dale hit the walker that was biting him with his rifle and then he shot it, But when I saw the bit mark at his hand I knew what had to be done so I ran towards him and saw that he was crying saying that he didn't want to die and then he saw me and asked for help.

"I'm going to help you Dale just give me your hand quickly" And he did as I said"Ok I need to cut your hand off before it spreads to the whole body" I said while opening the door and getting inside the RV.

I made tourniquet in his arm and put his hand in the table, I took my machete and prepared myself but I knew that had to do this fast, so without warning and with Andrea and Amy looking at us I hit his wrist once and he screamed while blood started leaking out off his wrist, But I had to do it again I had reached the bone with one more it would be over.

And so I did I hit him one more time, But this time the hand was severed from the arm with blood gushing from his severed member and he went limp on his seat.

"Oh my god is he dead?" Andrea asked while I was trying to stop the bleeding with my sleeve that I had cut out.

"No he is just unconscious because of the pain" I said still trying"Hey any of you two could please grab something that I could use to help stop his bleeding" he was bleeding out and if I couldn't make it stop he would probably die.

"Here take this" Amy was by my side holding a whole shirt and I grabbed it and wrapped in the place were his hand should be, but that wouldn't be enough.

"We need professional help or else he is going to die" This wasn't supposed to happen, He was one of the people that I wanted to save the most, but when I begun to feel like crying I remembered that Otis was coming here so I went outside and after looking around I saw Otis talking with Rick.

"Otis you said that you wanted to help! Do you know anywhere that we can find a doctor?" When I saw that Rick was going to ask for who I continued"Dale was bit by a walker so I had to cut his hand off, but now I can't stop the bleeding and even if I do he will need more blood".

But as I said this I saw Jacqui dead body behind the RV with all her body torned apart so I remembered that even if she died too in the past, She died without pain, but this time she probably felt the pain as those walkers eat her alive, No I need to focus, I need to save Dale.

"Yeah I know someone! He is at the farm that I am staying at his name is hershel I can take you guys there!" he said.

"Ok go inside the RV it will be faster and we shouldn't try to move him to the car it could make things worse" I said while going to the RV"Rick you should make camp here, tomorrow I will come to bring you guys" He just noded so I closed the door and I started driving.

Line break-

I had a lot of thoughts in my head while I was driving to the farm I was thinking about Dale, How this was not supposed to happen and That I was finally going to met Maggie again, I don't know what to do or what to say.

But when I saw that farm again, All those thoughts disapperaded from my mind and the only thing that I could think about was how much I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"Hey I will call Hershel while you three bring him to the house!" Otis was saying but when I saw her going out of that door and looking at the RV, Nothing mattered anymore and those words came out of my mouth without I even realizing while tears came down from my eyes.

"I found you"

Season 1 End.

Next chapter: Lonely


	5. Chapter 5

Day 63 to 64- The group awakens after sleeping in the CDC(TV show)| Glenn finds the farm and...(My story).

Dead- Jim, Jacqui.

Should be dead- Amy

Should be alive- ?

Season 2

Chapter: Lonely

I just want to touch her!, Why it hurts so much being able to look at her, but being unable to touch her?, After wanting to find her and embrace her I didn't for one moment realized that she wasn't my Maggie anymore.

We didn't had been together for almost two years, She didn't had all those memories that we've made, we've never got married, In fact she doesn't even know me and that is making me go insane!.

She is right here in front of me, but in all the time since we've met, She never felt so far away.

And that had begun when I helped Amy and Andrea to carry the unconscious body of Dale to the house and saw the people that I was searching for all this time, But they didn't know me or felt anything towards me and in that moment I felt as I was in a big sick joke.

"This is Hershel and his two daughters, The one with blond hair is Beth and the one with short brown hair is Maggie, The older woman is my wife Patricia and the boy name is Jimmy" Otis just introduced Hershel's family to me and the feeling that this was a sick joke was back.

Right now I just wanted to lay down and cry but I needed to act normaly, so I held out my hand to Hershel"My name is Glenn and those are Amy and Andrea and the guy that we just put in the bed is Dale" He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to met you all, but I will need space to treat your friend so if you all could go to another room I would be grateful" He said as he begun to take a look at the place where Dale's hand should be.

As he said that, all but Patricia went out of the room so he could work in peace, After we went out of the room Maggie asked if we wanted to eat or drink something, The sisters said no but I said that I would like to have a drink, so she lead me to the kitchen.

"Glenn right?" She waited until I confirmed"So, Do you want some coffe maybe?" She looked at me so I nodded and she put a cup of coffe on my hands" How did that happen to your friend?" She asked looking really curious and I almost smiled at the cute face that she had made.

"Me and my group were attacked by walkers and..." I saw that she didn't liked the way I called them but I knew she would see reason in no time" The older blonde girl, Andrea almost got bit, but Dale saved her and tried to lead her to inside the RV, but when he openned the door a walker bit him in the hand and I had to cut it off or else he would had died" I said.

"Oh...don't worry now that you've brought him here, My father is going to help him" She was trying to make me feel better and She didn't even knew me"But how did you met Otis?" Maggie looked at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"My group were thinking of making a camp neer the interstate bypath and Daryl that is a guy with a motorcycle and I went to look ahead, to see if there was anything worth notice" I stopped a little so I could take a sip of coffe"And thats where we met Otis, He was running from two walkers and me and Daryl saved him" As soon as I finished speaking she gave me a hug.

"Thank you for saving him, I know him since I was little and I don't know what I would do if I lost someone else" She didn't let go of me as she spoke and The last thing that I want her to do is let go, but we had to separate when someone appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"Hey I know that I said that I didn't wanted something to eat, but maybe the offer is still up?" Amy said trying to look innocent, but I knew that she made it on purpose and she probably thought that it was just a little joke, but that hug was for me something very important that I didn't wanted to end.

"Of course it is! What do you want?" Maybe I'm seeing things, but I think that Maggie was a little red in the face, something that made me smile at the scene and said that I was going to get some air.

I walked out of the house and I sat on a chair that was there, I started thinking with my hands closed and looking down, About the way I felt when I saw her and realized that she didn't know me, but after the things that happened in the kitchen, I realized another thing about Maggie, She isn't my Maggie and she probably never will be the same as she was in the first time, but she still being Maggie, The only woman I truly loved in my life.

"You praying?" Maggie asked me as she leaned in the wall and I realized that I probably looked like I was praying because of my position.

"Not exactly, I think that I'm just wishing for something good to happen" As I said that she smiled and sat in the parapet.

"Well I think that just wishing is a kind of pray" She said looking at me and then got up"I just came to say sorry to you about the hug I gave you back in the kitchen, I didn't knew you have a girlfriend so it..." I didn't let her finish because I needed to clarify things for her.

"What are talking about? I don't have a girlfriend" I said to her and I saw that I made her confused.

"You don't? Then what about that blonde girl that went to the kitchen when we were hugging" She asked looking at me as if I was lying.

"Amy? She is like a little sister to me, What did you think otherwise" I almost laughed when she said something about Amy being my girlfriend, What would make her think like that?.

"Because I saw the way that she looked at me when I hugged you and thought that she liked you but, Little sister? Did you two know each other before all this happened?" I think she believed me because she returned to her sit position.

"I don't know anything about the way she looked at you and no we didn't knew each other before this" I saw the look in her eyes, So I continued"I saved her life back in Atlanta once and she wanted to thank me, but I said that I would do that to anyone even more one that was family and I told her that as I don't know what happened with my parents or my two little sisters, They were the closest thing that I have of a family right now" When I finished my story she was smiling at me and I just couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

When it looked like she was going to say something, Hershel opened the front door of the house with his hands covered in blood and went at our direction.

"The bleeding stopped, but he needs blood and I don't know which type he is" He said and That made me panic because I dind't know either which blood type he has, but Andrea heard what he said and came to talk with us.

" He has O positive, He told me once before fiding the camp" She said looking really sad, because the O type of blood was very rare and we didn't had time, but as she said that relief was all I felt.

"I too have O positive blood" I said smiling at them and getting up from the chair.

"Ok so came here because he's going to need your blood"He said as he lead me to the bedroom that Dale was in and I saw there without his hand and pale as a paper, but still alive.

"Sit here and Patricia will take your blood" and I did as he told me to.

Line break-

I was sit in the bed at the side of Dale's bed and I had just given him my blood for the second time tonight and Hershel was checking on him one last time with Patricia and Maggie at the room with us, but when I tried to stand up, I felt dizzy and Maggie had to hold me so I wouldn't fall.

"Hey! You just made two transfusions in less then three hours so it will be better if you go slow for a bit" She said as she helped me walk to the living room, where I saw a pillow and a blanket in the couch, She saw where I was lookng at"You will sleep here tonight in case your friend needs blood in the middle of the night"She said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said as she helped me to sit down on the counch and gave me a cup of juice.

"Your welcome, but just rest for now ok, My father is going to take care of your friend" she said as I lay on the counch and ran her hand through my hair and I started to feel my eyes weighing.

"Maggie...Good night" I said as I fell asleep with the last thing I saw being Maggie's face.

Line break-

I was in front of the same house I saw in the dream I had on my first night after I came back in time, But the house that I was looking at, Was older then it was in my first dream and once again I found myself walking to the door, but like last time someone opened the door before I did.

She was there again, looking as if she was in her early thirty's with the her long again going past her shoulders and I could already see some marks on her face, I saw her smile when she looked at me and all I wanted to do was run and hold her but I knew what would happen if I did so.

Then when I had made my mind that I would stay there as long as possible just so I could look at her, She looked at me and then turned around as if she wanted me to follow her and so I did.

At first I though that the moment I tried to enter the house, The dream would end but that was not what happend and so I got inside the house and followed her through the halls, until we stopped in front of a blue door on the second floor, She looked at me smiled and opened the door.

What I saw almost made me cry, in the only bed of the bedroom was a boy with more or less five years, sleeping while holding a teddy bear.

"Our baby" She said, but When I was going to touch her, everything disappeared.

Line break-

I felt someone shaking me from my arm"Ma..Maggie not yet" I said with my eyes closed trying to go back into that dream, but the person trying to keep me awake had other plans.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call my daughter name first thing in the morning" I opened my eyes to look Hershel in his face and that made me got up with a jump.

"Hershel! Good morning, Do you need something?" I said trying to put as much distance from him as possible.

"Your friend Dale has woke up and I've sent Maggie to go bring the rest of your group here" He said looking at me with some kind of fun in his eyes"If you want you can go and talk with him" he said walking out of the living room.

I made my way to the bedroom where Dale was and opened the door, I walked in and saw him lying in the bed looking out the window as if he was in deep thought so I knocked on the door to let him know I was there.

"Good morning" I don't know what to say right now I mean what you say to the guy that you have cut the hand?.

"Morning...You don't' need to be afraid, I asked for your help and you kepped me alive, Thats more than I could hope for, after being bitten" He said smiling at me and so I made my way closer and sat in the chair near the bed.

"How do you feel? Any pain or discomfort because I can go get Hershel and he.." I wasn't able to finish speaking because Dale interrupted me.

"Glenn now listen to me son! You saved my life yesterday and you even found a place where I can recover, You can't blame yourself just because you cut my hand! I was dead in the moment that walker bit me and you brought me back o life with the price being just a hand" He truly didn't blame me so thats refreshing but I do blame me because I didn't go to the CDC to prevent Jacqui from dying and get us some time but in the end, She got a horrible death and Dale lost his hand.

"I know Dale it's just that I can't stop thinking what I could had done different so Jacqui wouldn't had died and this wouldn't had happened" I said and he looked really sad for a moment about Jacqui but then he became even more determined.

"Glenn you can't blame yourself for this or for Jacqui and Think about what happened won't bring her or my hand back it will just make you feel worse" He said as he tried to put his hand on my shoulder but it was the hand that he lost and just after he didn't touched anything he realized"Oh my bad, It's just that I can still feel my hand in there" He looked to where his hand was supossed to be.

As I was about to try make things less sad I heard the sound of cars in the yard and I told Dale that Rick probably just arrived, I ran to the front door and opened it, just to see everybody there looking at me and Rick walking at my direction.

"Hey Glenn glad to see you fine" He put one hand on my shoulder"Is Dale ok?" He asked trying to figure out where Dale might be.

"Nice to see everybody ok and Dale is at a room resting" And as I stopped talking I felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall so I wouldn't fall.

"And you too should be resting! You made two transfusions last night and didn't even ate properly, come I will help you get to the couch" And there she is all bossy but after the dream I had I really wanted to see her.

"Ok ok I will be at your care doctor" I said joking and trying to make all of them feel comfortable with each other and so she took me to the couch.

"Ok now stay here and I will bring you some food" She left to the kitchen and some minutes later she came back with a plate of eggs and a sandwich with juice so I started eating.

Line break-

It was already night when I began feeling better and so when I felt hungry I went to the kitchen in order to find something to eat but in place of that I saw something that I had sworn to myself I wouldn't le happen, I saw Maggie crying while looking at the photos of her step-brother and step-mother so I did something.

"Hey, I know that I shouldn't be asking, but I think that if we try to put those feelings away In notime we are going to explode" I went a little closer when I saw that she didn't said anything"So who are they?" I already knew who they were but I wanted her to put everything out.

"Step-mother...step-brother" She was pointing to each respective image as she was talking and when she finished, she began crying, so I hugged her and caressed her hair.

When I realized that she wasn't crying so hard anymore I gently pulled her head back so I could see her face and I rubbed the tears away, but when she looked at me with those green reddish eyes because of the crying I knew that I had to do something.

"My parents are Korean, but I was born in Michigan and I have two sistes, one has twenty one and the other is nineteen years old, I have never been a bookworm type of guy, but I got accepted at a college near Atlanta, It wasn't the best one but It was good enough" She finally understood where this was going to and hugged me even stronger"I lived alone for two years while my father gave me money to pay the bills for the house, But a year from now my yonger sister came to Atlanta because she had entered one of the best colleges near by" I had began crying.

"She had a scholarship and my father just needed to pay for twenty per cent, but he didn't had the money to keep our house, my college and hers, so I told him that he didn't had to pay for mine anymore and that I would help pay the bills" I held her so close and that kept me from breaking"She had a better future then me, she had so much in her future, but in the day of the outbreak I came back home to find my little sister being eaten by two of those things and I couldn't do a thing I just ran" she looked at me and put my head at her shoulder while hugging me"I felt so useless, and after that I felt so lonely".

"It's ok, I'm 'here now, You won't feel lonely anymore" Se didn't let me go and I don't really remember when was the last time that I felt so in peace.

End

Next chapter: Together.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- So I hope that you all that read this fic enjoy this new chapter because It was one of my favorites and I hope that I am getting better with each chapter that I write, because that is what really matter.

Important:

1- I have a poll regarding the rating of this fanfic in my profile.

2-Tell me what you want to see here and what you think will happen next, It's very important for me to know what you guys want, so I can make a better story for you.

Day 66- Sophia get lost in the woods and dies(TV show)| The group is in the farm already and...(My story).

Dead- Jim, Jacqui.

Should be dead- Amy, Sophia.

Should be alive- ?

Season 2

Chapter 6: Together

Two days later-

I was watching as Maggie preapared two horses, for me and Dale so we could go visit Jacqui's grave.

"Glenn are you ready to go?" Dale asked as he leaned against a tree, even though he was still weak, The moment he was capable of walking on his own, He asked me to take him to the place we were attacked to visit her.

"Yes! I'm just waiting for Maggie to bring our horses" I said looking at him and as soon as I finished speaking Maggie arrived.

"Ok, so you two know how to ride one, right?" She asked looking at us and she just stopped when we nodded, then she looked at me"You know he is still weak right?" I confirmed once again and she pulled me away from Dale.

"Why would you take tha risk to do this?, I know that you can handle yourself, but you are gonna have to look out for him too" She looked really worried about this, so I caressed her arm and she relaxed.

"I have to do this, because we need to say goodbye to Jacqui" I really wanted to just do whatever she wanted me to do, but I had to do this, for Jacqui.

"I know that, but I don't have to like it" She said coming closer to me and when I though that she was going to kiss me, Dale interrupted.

"Hey I know that you two probably have much to talk, but we need to go now" He said and I knew that he done this on purpose, because he thought that it was stupid of me to get involved with Maggie.

"He is right you two need to go and I need to feed the animals" She said pushing me in Dale's direction and smiling with her face a little red"Bye then" She started walking in the direction of the house and I couldn't stop myself from looking at her form as she did so.

"You know that this thing you have with Maggie can't happen" He said after I helped him to mount the horse.

"Dale I really think of you as family, but I don't care what you think about this" I said and he looked sad to me, because I knew he didn't liked to fight with me"I really like her and If you truly care about me, You will understand" I said as we began riding the horses.

Line break-

We finally arrived at the place that the group was attacked and I saw two walkers near the place that Rick told me was Jacqui's grave and so I turned to face Dale.

"Take out your gun and wait here, If you see something coming or if I am in trouble you can shot or warn me" I told him as I went closer to those two walkers.

I saw that they were too close to each other and I needed to separate them, so I bent down and took a rock from the floor and threw it at a tree to get the attention from one walker and one of them started walking to the place where I threw the rock I sneaked behind the one that stayed still and pierced his skull with a knife.

After that I took my machete out of her sheath and run in the direction of the other walker and cutted his head in two parts, I then saw that no other walker was around told Dale to come.

"Her grave is right there, I will be waiting for you to finish and when you do I will talk to her" I said while walking away and looked around for anymore threats.

After some time when he finished I walked past him and looked at her grave"Hey Jacqui I really wanted to say sorry, because even though I cme back from the future I wasn't able to save you" I said with my voice really low.

Line break-

We arrived at the farm an hour or so later, then I saw Maggie standing in front of the house and when she saw us, she came running.

I dismounted the horse and helped Dale do it, so when we finished, she reached us and looked at me.

"My father told me that we are low in antibiotics, So I'm gonna go to the drugstore and try finding some, Wanna come with me?" She said in one breath, after she saw that we were fine.

"Ok I will go, just let me go tell Rick that I arrived" I said smiling at her and walked past her.

I was walking to the camp where I saw Rick talking with Lori, So not wanting to interrupt I turned back and saw Shane walkng in my direction.

"Hey we got a little probelm with our well" he said and I remembered what was going to happen, so I followed him.

Line break-

"Wait! Let me see if I got it right, You guys want me to go inside this well and tie this walker while I am hanging above him as if I were food?" I asked almost shouting at them and when Shane nodded I turned my back at them and saw Maggie looking at us.

"I'm not gonna do that" I said as I walked past Maggie" Lets go to that drugstore that you talked about" I said to her, but when we were walking off, Shane stopped me.

"I told you that this is the best plan and you are gonna obey me" He said while pulling my shirt and I had enough of this men, I thought that Rick was the one that had to deal with him, but I'm not taking any more shit from this guy.

I pushed him and he let go of my shirt, while looking at me kind of shocked, he probably thought that I didn't had the guts to push him"Oh and who are gonna make me do it" I said loud enough to everyone hear me even Rick who was coming to us after seeing I pushing Shane.

When he was almost at me someone got between us and when I saw that the person was Maggie I wanted to take her out of there and tell her to not do things like that ever again but she was speaking the next moment taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey no need to fight here ok! We can just tie a chicken down it in the well and while he is eating it, We can tie him up and pull him" She said and I remembered how smart she is.

"We shouldn't waste a good chicken like this" And I was pissed all over again.

"So don't waste it and go down in the fucking well yourself!" I said walking out of there when I saw that Rick had arrived, I knew he was gonna solve that.

"Hey are you ok?" Maggie probably followed me and was walking by my side, so I turned to her and tried to calm down.

"I'm ok don't need to worry, I just got a little angry at Shane back there" I said and I knew that she wasn't gonna buy that but I also knew that she wasn't going to press me either.

"If you say so" She walked past me and prepared our horses.

But as she did so I saw Lori walking in my direction and I went to meet her, When I got to her I saw that she looked really nervous and troubled, so I realized what she wanted.

"Hey Glenn, I heard that you are gonna go to the drugstore" She said and I nodded"So here is the list" She gave me a big list and I put it in my pocket, but I knew that there was more"And I...have one more item in here, It's personal and I would like if you are very discreet" She gave me one little piece of paper and I looked at her.

"So...I should look for this in the...female session?" I asked trying to look ashamed of the situation and pretanding that I didn't know where to find it.

"Oh, yes probably there" She said and she saw that Maggie had finished preaparing the horses"You should go and Glenn...please don't talk about this with anyone else" I remembered how I felt when I thought that Maggie was pregnant, so I gave her a smile.

"It's ok Lori, you can trust me, I think of everyone here as family and I would do anything to see my family happy" I said hugging her.

"Glenn! We need to go before it becomes too late" Maggie shouted from near the stables, So I let go of Lori and began running to Maggie.

"I'm here, she was just giving me the list of things to get in the drugstore" I said as I mounted a horse and we began riding.

Line break-

We were riding for at least a hour and Maggie was going faster than me as you could notice because I just saw her back whenI looked at her, But when we had just arrived at the city, Maggie slowed down a little and came to my side.

"I agree with you about that thing that happened in the well" She said while looking at me"I was really happy to see that you can stand your ground against Shane and the others of your group" She stopped looking at me and began looking up front, But I could swear that I saw her blushing.

"Yeah! I have to do it, Because if I don't they will think that I'm some kind of walker bait" I finished laughing and she laughed too, of course she would find it funny, It was after all the nickname that she made for me.

"Thats a good one!, Can I call you walker bait?" She was joking I could see in her and that made me so happy to see her like this with me.

"No you can't" I said smiling as we arrived at the drugstore and I dismounted the horse and tied him to one post and She did the same.

"And here we are" She said as she opened the door"Give me the list" She said without entering the drugstore and after I gave her she realized that I didn't had another list"So, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I will look around and see if there is anything worth it" I said while she nodded and she went to look for the antbiotics.

I looked around for some time and found some battarys and some bandages, after that I went to the place where I knew that I would find the pregnancy test and the condoms, so I bent down grabbed the test and put it into my bag, but when I noticed that Maggie was getting closer so, I picked up the condoms just in time for her to reach me.

"I already found the antibiotics, What did you got" She said and I pretended that I was nervous and turned around to face her with the condoms in my hand"Condoms?" Se asked looking surprised"So you do have a girlfriend! Is she that blonde girl...Amy?" She asked trying to sound funny, but I could see that she was troubled by this.

I looked at her right in the eyes"No! I already told you that I don't have a girlfriend" I said and she looked more relaxed.

"So you are a pretty confident guy" Now She was making fun of me and I knew that she believed me.

"Yes, but I would never..." I was saying when she leaned on me and smiled with her face really close to mine.

"Something wrong with me?" She asked pretending to be hurt, so I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Nothing It's just that I thought that you..." She didn't let me finish because as I was speaking she took my cap away and got a lot closer.

"I would have sex with you, but...You need to do something before that" She was smiling and all I wanted to do was kiss her right here but I let her finish"You need to tell me how do you feel about me and What do you want to happen between us" I wanted to say that I love her and That I wanted to stay the rest of my life with her, but I knew that I would just scare her.

"Even though I might be the only one feeling this way I really like you and I want to be with you for as long as possible" I said and she looked a little confused, but happy noneless about my confesion.

"Just be with me? Not be my boyfriend or something like that?" She asked really curious looking in my eyes.

"No, I don't think of you as a girlfriend, That's why I want to just be with you" I said and I could see that she was angry and she tried to free herself from my arms but I didn't let her"You misunderstood it, I said that I don't think of you as a girlfriend because, I want you to be more than just that! I think that in this new world just that isn't enough" After I said that she relaxed in my arms and I smiled looking at her.

After some time in silence, I began feeling regret about what I said but she started speaking"You are not the only one feeling like this and I too think that just boyfriend isn't enough for you" She said before capturing my lips in a kiss that I was waiting and desiring for so long.

I felt as if I could do anything and all the things that I had gone throught were worth it, But after some time we had to breath so, she breaked the kiss and I smiled at her"So, what is our relationship now?" I asked, wanting to know what she thought about us.

"I think that, I like you more than just as a boyfriend, but I don't know how to call you, so I think that we should just use the boyfriend and girlfriend thing until we find a proper name!" She said before kissing me again and after we finished she leaved my embrace and smiled"But now, I think you deserve a reward for doing what I told you to do!" She said as she took her shirt off, She smiled at me when she saw my amazement with her bady and she turned around" Do you want to help me with this?" She asked talking about her bra and I could feel the smile in her voice.

I did as she asked and she turned around to look at me, but she stopped when she saw that my shirt was still on, So I took it off and I smiled at her before closing the distance between us and when I embraced her and we kissed our clothes began flying through the store, I was finally able to reconect with her as We made love on the floor of that drugstore.

Line break- Some time later

I was lying on the floor naked with a equally naked Maggie on top of me as I embraced her and felt her heartbeats on my chest, while I caressed her bare back and listened to her breathing.

"I think we should go back, The others might be worried about us" She said as she tried to stand up, but I held her down making she look at me.

"I don't want to let you go just yet" I said making her smile and she rested her head on my chest"I want to stay like this for a little longer" I said before I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before smiling"I want to stay like this too, but we really should go back" She finished and I made a sound to show my discontent with this and let go of her, but she didn't made any movement to get up so I looked at her with the question in my eyes and she just smiled at me"Maybe they can wait a little longer" She said and I smiled as she cuddle on me.

"Yeah, Maybe they can" I said as I held her in my arms and just appreciated the feeling of being together with her again, As I looked at her smiling face on my chest I made a promise to myself. that I will do everything possible to keep her happy and If the time comes I will be preapered to protect her and be there to my family.

End

Next chapter: Secrets


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Hey! So from now on I will put the day that we are in after the outbreak, so we can see what changed from the cannon and Where we should be in the tv show timeline, I put it in every chapter before this one so you won't feel lost.

I will also put the people that are dead in my story, those who should be dead but are alive and those who should be alive but are dead.(I will put according with the day that they died in the show)

Day 66- In the tv show This was the day that Sophia got lost in the woods| In my story they are already in the farm.

PS- The days we are in will have great importance later on.

PSS- I already put this in all my chapters so far.

Dead- Jim, Jacqui.

Should be dead- Amy, Sophia.

Should be alive but are not- No one yet(It will have, Believe me).

Season 2

Chapter 7: Secrets

It was already late afternoon When me and Maggie got out of the drugstore, so we could go back to the farm before turning night.

"Look at how late it is already!" Maggie said when we went to get our horses and saw that it was almost night"I told you we should had went back earlier but you don't listen to me!" She said souding a little angry, but I just smiled.

"Oh, thats not what I remember, I just remember you cuddling to me like a puppy" I said smiling and When I saw her face turning red I began laughing, What made she beat me"Ouch! Why did you do that?" I asked trying to sound angry but she just laughed at me.

She mounted her horse and I did the same as we began riding back to the farm, but I was making sniffing sound"Oh don't be a crybaby" She said laughing at me from her horse and I began laughing together with her.

And as we rode back, Joking and laughing I just thought that I wanted this type of moment to last longer.

Line break- Farm

We finally made it to the farm, but it was already night and we needed to make a explanation to everyone about why we took so long to get back.

"So how are gonna say it to everyone?" I asked and she looked at me with a curious look on her face as if I had just made a joke.

"We are not gonna say it now! Do you want my father to send off your group, Because a guy from said group is sleeping with his little girl?" I think that I got her point, But when I was about to answer her she saw something behind me and began running.

I turned around to just to see Shane and Andrea walking in the direction of th barn while kissing and I began running after Maggie.

When we finally got at the barn Shane and Andrea were already in and so we entered too, I saw taking out his gun and pointing at the walkers that I knew were there, but Maggie ran to him and pulled his arm.

"Hey! Don't do that, You are not the one to make the call about start shooting them" She said and that just made Shane look even more angry, He pushed her off making she hit the wall behind him.

I wouldn't let he do that to Maggie so I tackled him, making his gun fall to where the walkers were, I tried to hold him down, But in this point of time I didn't had groe that much muscle yet and he easily overpowered me, taking the upper hand in our little struggle.

I tried to shake him off me but he didn't move and began punching me in the face, after some time I felt something wet on my face and my right eye swell making my vision blur.

I began feeling dizzy and I thought that I would pass out, but suddenly he stoped and I began hearing Maggie's voice shouting at him.

"Why did you do that for? Isn't he one of your group? Just because he don't see you as his leader, you beat him up?" I heard she shout and I knew that Shane wouldn't like that, so I tried to stand up and I took my gun out pointing at him when I saw that he was going to hit Maggie.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I told him and he turned around to look at me with a grim, but when he saw the gun he lost the smile.

"Why don't you drop that gun, Glenn! And we talk as grow up men" He said with his hand between the gun and his body trying to get closer to me, but I not stupid so I took a step back keeping our distance.

"Why don't you stop right there before I put a bullet into your skull?" I said making clear to him that I would shot if he got any closer"Maggie tried to talk with you but you just pushed her now you are gonna go out walking to the house" I said making a movement with the gun pointing to the exit.

He began walking and I followed him with Maggie and Andrea behind me as we did our way to the house.

When we got there I told Shane to open the door and As hed did, I saw Rick talking with Hershel. When he saw us ans the way we were with my face probably all beat up and I pointing my gun at Shane, He came running at our direction.

"What happened? Why are you pointing you gun at Shane and why are your face like this?" He said in front of us with Hershel behind him.

"Those freaks have a barn full of walkers and I tried to get rid of them, but the asian boy here didn't let me do it and also made I lose my gun, so I teached him a lesson" Shane was talking all this as if he was the victim and believing that Rick would be by his side, but I saw the look in Rick's face and I knew That was not what was gonna happen.

"You did what?! Even thought they should had told us about the barn we are visit here and it's their barn, You don't get to make the call's" Rick said at Shane's face"It's ok Glenn, You can put your gun down" He said now looking at me, but I didn't do it.

"And what are you gonna do about that?, or are you gonna just let this pass as if it was normal?" I said looking at him and he realized what I was implying.

"I will talk with him and let him know that we don't support violence with our people" He said, but I didn't liked his answer and Maggie didn't either because she shouted at Rick after he finished speaking.

"What?! He beat Glenn, try to beat me and the only thing you are gonna do with him is talk?" She shouted at Rick and as soon as she spoke Hershel's face changed.

"He tried to beat you? If that's true I won't accept this guy here at my farm any longer" He said looking at Shane, Rick then turned to look at him.

"You want me to send him away?" He asked Hershel and I knew that this time he wouldn't let it pass.

"Yes! And If you really want to stay here, You will do it or I will have to ask you all to live" He said to Rick making me think of how things escalated quickly.

Rick really looked shocked and he didn't knew what to do, but he looked at me and I pointed outside making he realize what I meant"I need to talk with the other's first" He said and took Shane out with him.

I finally felt the tiredness and the pain in my face taking effect, As I was about to fall down, Maggie held me and helped me get to the couch"You should slow down a bit, You are a big boy, but you just got beat pretty bad back in there" She said as I layed in the couch and Hershel looked at my face.

"I will need to give you some stitchs and put something cold on your right eye, But taking out that you are ok" Hershel said after he cleaned my face.

And so I was stitched, While thinking about what would happen with Shane, but after some time I fell asleep.

Line break-

When I waked up after that I didn't saw any one in the room apart from Maggie who seemed to had woke me up.

"Hey you are finally awake!, Don't you wanna go sleep in a better place?" She said smiling to me"You know like in...my bed" She finished a second later and helped me to get up.

"You think this is smart? Didn't you say that we shouldn't let Hershel find out about us?" I said but didn't made any effort to stop her from taking me to her room.

"I don't remember the last time that my father entered my room!" She said as we entered said room and she put me in the bed, Then she took her shirt off remaining with just her bra"I wanted company today and I thought that you would be up for the job, but if you don't want I can sleep here alone" She said while she laid beside me.

I embraced her and kissed her neck"I want to sleep here but I don't think I will be much of a company, I'm pretty tired" I said and it was true, I wanted to do it with her but I don't have any energy.

"I know, I just wanted you to forget about my father, so we could sleep here together" She said caressing my arm as I held her"But you know, I would prefer if I wasn't the only one without a shirt" She was smiling as she said that and I took my shirt off and threw it aside.

We got in a more comfortable position as I involved her with my arms as her back pressed against my chest, I then kissed the top of her head and watched as she closed her eyes.

"Good night" She said with her eyes closed and I couldn't stop from smiling.

"Good night" I said and closed my eyes too as I felt her heartbeat and the calming smell of her hair.

Line break-

I woke up feeling a movement on my side and so I opened my eyes to see Maggie trying to get out of the bed without waking me up, Then I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me.

"No escaping from me" I said still a bit groggy and She laughed on my arms before turning to me and giving me a kiss.

"Why would I want to escape" She said looking at me and smiling"I just thought that you should get some sleep" She finished as I layed on the bed with her on top of me.

"I prefer sleeping when you are like this with me" I said but I let go of her and got up myself"Even thought I want more sleep I have things to do" I walked to where I threw my shirt last night and grabbed it before putting it on"Do you know when Rick and the rest of the group will decide if Shane is going out or not?" I looked at her and she grabbed me before sitting me on the bed.

"If thats your reason to get up now, You should just go back to sleep because they already did it" She told me and I was really shocked"He was sent out yesterday after you fall asleep" I was kind of hurt about they don't wanting my vote, but I think it's normal even more that I had a fight with Shane yesterday, They probably thought that I would want him out.

"I thought that Rick would want me to explain to everyone what happened" I said looking at her and She probably realized that I was feeling left out"I didn't thought that Rick and the rest of the group would be abe to kick him out like this" I told her, she sit beside me and hugged me.

"They weren't, But when it looked like they were going choose to just leave, Lori told them all that she is pregnant" She told me and I was once more shocked because I didn't had delivered her the pregnant test, Maggie probably saw the look on my face and explained to me"It looks like Lori saw the moment that we arrived and went to talk with us, But when we ran to the barn, she decided to take the test and she did it" She told me.

"But I can't see Shane being cooperative" I said to her, but she just smiled at me.

"Oh, That part I don't know how it went because I came to take you to my room while everyone wasn't paying attention" She said and Now I understood why she took me that late to her room.

"Even thought I don't have that to worry about anymore I still need to go and see how everyone is doing" I said in the exact moment my stomach began to snore, Making my face go all red"Maybe I should go get some breakfast too" I told her as she laughed at my face.

"Yeah you probably should!" She said as I went to open the door to the hallway, but someone opened first.

For a moment I thought was Hershel, But then I saw blond hair and I knew who was the person opening the door"Maggie! Daddy asked me to com..." She was saying before opening the door, But when she saw me she froze.

Her face got all red and I looked to Maggie just to see her laughing, But I noticed that her face was also really red"Good mourning" I told Beth trying to hold my laugh as I saw that she realized the clothes or the lack of them from Maggies part.

"Go...ood mourning!" She almost shouted and I couldn't hold myself any longer so I began laughing"Maggie! Daddy wants to know why you isn't up yet and he also is trying to find him!" She said really loudly without looking at me, at least until she said that Hershel was looking for me"So I think that you probably should go down and talk with dad, While him gets out of your room!" She said looking at Maggie and When she finished, she left without looking at me.

I began laughing again, It was so good seeing Beth acting like this and the look on Maggies face when she saw Beth, She was truly happy.

"Sorry about that, Beth is really sensitive about me and boys, But you probably should get going as she said" She said and pushed me to the hallway"If you want, You can bring your stuff here to my room" She said closing the door, but not before she gave me a bye kiss.

Then I sneaked out of the house and went to the camp trying to find Rick, but I didn't saw him, So I went to talk with Carl and Sophia who were playing near the camp.

I didn't really had a chance to talk with Sophia after I came back and I hadn't realized that I had changed her fate too, until I saw her playing with Carl, At this point, last time she was already dead.

"Hey Carl! Do you know where your father is?" I asked after getting close enough for him to hear.

"Dad told me that if something happened He would be at the barn" Carl said after thinking and them he looked at my face that probably wasn't all that pretty right now.

"Shane did that to you?" Sophia asked from Carl side as she got closer and touched my face"If he did that to Glenn that is really nice, Shane surely wasn't as nice as I thought" She said after I nodded to respond her first question.

"That's the reason Shane was kicked out?" Carl got closer and looked strangely at my face.

"If your father and your mother didn't told you guys I won't be the one to tell" I said before doing a little caressing on Sophia's head"You two shold go back to play" I said and after Carl gave me a weird look they went to play.

I went to the farm and as I got closer I began hearing Rick and Hershel talking so I waited and listened.

"Hershel I know you think that those things are sick people, but it doesn't matter what they are! If you them in your barn, you are putting your family in danger" Rick was talking with Hershel and I already knew what Hershel was gonna say.

"Those things! Are my son and my wife, I'm not gonna kill them just because you lost your faith" Hershel said, I already knew that Rick wasn't gonna change Hershel's mind, So I stepped in making the two of them look at me.

"Rick, I think you should give up in trying to convince him, At least until we show him how things truly are these days" I said to Rick with a smile on my face and I knew that he understood what I said.

"What you mean by that?" Hershel asked looking a little angry at me and I think that he realized something because he looked at me as if he just discovered something"I was looking for you! Where did you sleep?" He asked and My face began all red and I could see Rick almost laughing behind Hershel.

"Well you see...We shouldn't take our minds off the topic now" I said trying to change the topic and Rick couldn't hold himself and began laughing in silence"I mean that you should go with us and see how things are on the road and What those sick people can do" I told him and looked at Rick as if asking confirmation that this was a good idea and Rick nodded.

"Ok I will go with you two!" He said turning around to leave but looked at us just before getting to the exit"Meet me at my house in one hour" He then left and I turned to look at Rick who was smiling.

"So, Where did you sleep Glenn?" He asked me smiling and I went all red in the face"Oh you are not gonna answer? Maybe with I ask Maggie?!" He said and I looked at him confused but at the same time ashemed.

"How do you know?" I asked him and I really wanted to know because we just began a relationship yesterday.

"Oh! It is easy, I just needed to see the way you look at her and also the way that you two talk and joke with each other!" He said smiling at me, but this time not as a funny one but more like the one my father gave me when I got my first girlfriend"I know that I probably should be against the two of you together, but after you saved me and the things you do for the group, I can't try to take away your happyness" He said and I knew what I had to do.

"Rick, I have to tell you something!" I said with my voice souding as if I was a kid that had done somthing really bad, What made He look at me with a confused look on his face.

"It's ok Glenn, You can trust me" He probably realized that I was nervous about this and he was trying to make me feel comfortable.

I looked at him and I really wanted to tell him everything but I can't stop thinking about what If he doesn't believe me and think that I am crazy? or even worse, what if he blame me for everything that has happened so far?.

"Maggie asked me to move my stuff to her room, Are you ok with it?" I asked trying and He probably thught that it was somthing more importante because he relaxed after I told him that.

"I already told you that I'm ok with you two together" He said to me and began walking to the exit"We should go get ready to meet Hershel in one hour" He said before getting out of the barn and I followed him.

I know that I should probably tell him my secret because he probably would understand and he would be a great ally, but I am too afraid of he blaming me or if he doesn't believe me, So I couldn't do it and even If I am gonna tell him my secret, I need to talk with another person first.

End

Next chapter: The truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 66- Sophia gets lost in the woods and after a while dies(TV show)| Glenn and Rick try to make Hershel realize walkers are dangerous(My story).

Day 67-Otis dies and Shane saves Carl life(Tv show)|Glenn and Rick go to...(My story).

Dead- Jim, Jacqui.

Should be dead- Amy, Sophia and Otis.

Should be alive-?

PS- This chapter will have a Maggie POV, So be ready.

Season 2

Chapter 8: The Truth

Rick, Hershel and I were in a car, driving to the city. As Rick drove throught the streets, I could tell that Hershel hadn't been to the city since the outbreak, judging by the look in his eyes. Now he saw the condition of the street and the half eaten corpses, and was obviously shell-shocked by the view.

Neither Rick nor myself said anything to him the whole time. Suddenly we heard a scream coming from a street to our left. When I looked at the source of the scream, I saw a man in his mid-thirties being eaten by two walkers while he screamed. I heard Hershel sigh from behind me in the car.

"We need to help him! He is still alive!" he almost shouted and I looked at him as I made a sign to Rick stop the car.

I got out of the car and looked around to see if there were any other walkers. When I didn't see any, I began walking in the direction of the walkers. "That guy is already dead," I told him as I reached for my gun. "We got out of the car so I could show to you how it is out here." I shot one of the walkers in the back two times but he didn't even stopped eating the poor guy whose screams had finally stopped. "See?! Do you think that a sick person could take two shots to the back and not feel a thing?!" I told him and just that made those walkers forget about their lunch on the ground and turn to look at us.

I looked at Hershel, but he was just too shocked to hear me and I knew that He finally understood what I was trying to tell him. "There is one only way to stop them," I said as I pointed my gun to the walker's head and fired, making him fall to the ground, dead for a second time. "You need to destroy the brain!" I said, hitting the other walker with my gun's handle repeatedly until I had smashed his head.

I began making my way to where the car and Rick were, but saw something moving behind Hershel. I turned around to see the guy who was screaming just a while ago getting up to try eat us.

"See? That's what happens when you get bit. If you get bit, you are almost everytime already dead!" I explained, and turned back to open the car door and wait for Hershel. "We don't need to kill it! Just come here and get inside the car!" I told him, and he did as I climbed in just in time to see the walker hit the window by my side and for Rick to begin driving.

Hershel stayed in silence almost the whole time, but after a while he looked at me and said, "When we arrive at the farm, we will take care of the walkers inside my barn!" He was looking me right in the eye. I nodded before turning to look at Rick, who looked back at me and also nodded.

"Yes Hershel, when we get back, we will take care of them!" I said as I looked through the window.

Line break- One hour later back at the farm.

Everyone was in front of the barn as we prepared to deal with the walkers inside. I saw Maggie with a strange look on her face. I could tell by her expression that she was holding onto the hope that the walkers were just sick and that they could go back to the way they were, since the beginning of all this.

I walked to her side and held her hand while caressing the back of her hand with my finger. "Hey, how are you doing? If you need anything, just know that I'm here," I told her, making her smile and turn to look at me as I tightened the grip on her hand in a comforting way.

"I know that. The only thing I want you to do is to be with me tonight," she said before Rick interrupted us by talking to the whole group.

"Okay, everyone, the plan is for me, T-Dog and Otis to hold open just one of the doors to the barn and try to let just a few come out at a time. If they are too much for us to handle, you can start shooting," he told us as he and T-dog made their way to the barn's door and opened the lock.

The plan worked; we didn't have to waste a bullet with those walkers. Maggie, Hershel and Beth took the hit hard when they saw their loved ones coming out of the barn like that.

When everything was over I turned to look at the rest of the people, but one little person took my attention. Sophia was looking at me with that strange look in her eyes again, but what really caught my attention was the fact that there wasn't any walker Sophia coming out of the barn this time.

I walked past everyone ande made my way to Maggie, who was sitting on the front steps of the house, looking at the sky. "Maggie, do you want to go to your room now?" I asked as I sat beside her. She looked at me before nodding.

We made our way to her room. When we got there, I embraced her from behind and kissed her neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as we made our way to her bed.

"I just don't know what to say. Even though I had already seen other walkers and how they were, I just tried to believe that in the end, they would come back for me," she said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. I put her in the bed, caressing her face and kissing any tear I saw. "Why do they always leave me? I just don't want to lose anyone anymore." All I could do was hold her as she cried.

I let go of her so I could hold her face with my two hands and make her look at me with those green eyes of hers. "I don't know how it happened and I can't say others won't die, but I can promise you one thing!" I looked in her eyes as she looked in mine and I smiled as I kissed her, "I will never leave you! I will always be by your side. Even if you get angry at me, I won't let you push me away!" I told her after we finished kissing.

She smiled and pulled me so we were both lying on the bed, facing each other. She looked behind me toward her nightstand. "I think we still have ten more condoms! Do you wanna use one?" she asked with that smile I loved so much.

I found the condoms and pulled one from the packaging. As I looked at the wrapper, I remembered that I needed to tell her my secret, but also remembered that she just wanted to feel loved tonight, and that I did – I loved her all night long.

Line break- Morning

I don't know how much time passed just looking at her sleeping face as I tried to create courage so I could tell her my secret, but as more time passed, the less courage I had.

She began moving. I noticed that she was waking up, so I kissed her cheek, making her open her eyes and smile at me.

"Hey!" She looked half asleep and I would have laughed if I wasn't so nervous. She must have noticed the look on my face "What happened?" she asked, caressing my face. I put my hand on top of hers.

I looked at her and I knew that I had to tell her now. "Maggie, I need to tell you something!" I noticed that after I said that, she got a look of concern in her eyes, but didn't said anything. "I don't know how to start but..." I was saying until she interrupted me.

"Maybe from the start?!" She said trying to make me feel less nervous. It didn't work.

"I don't have an easy way of saying this, so I will be as clear as I can. I am from the future. I died and came back in time, God knows how!" I said.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Okay, so now you can tell the truth!" she said as If what I told her was a joke.

"Maggie, I'm not joking! I would never joke about something like this!" I said to her, a little louder as I tried to hold her hand, but she didn't let me. As looked at her, I saw that she was really pissed at me.

"You really want me to believe that you died and came to the past?! Why would you joke with something like that?!" She said as she pushed me out of the bed. "Please get out of my room!" I got up and saw in her eyes that she was hurt by this. I knew that she was kind of sensitive about the topic of death, but I had to do this.

"I will, but please, I want you to think about this after you have calmed down," I told her as I got out of the room and found Rick in the hallway.

"Hershel is missing and Otis told me that he is probably in the bar of the city. We need to get him so he can come and help Beth," he said as I remembered that Beth had a break down after we killed the walkers in the barn in the first time, too.

"Ok I will get rea..." I was saying as I turned to Maggie's room, but remembered that she didn't wanted to see me at the moment. "I am ready when you are!" I said turning back to him as he gave me a sad smile.

"I don't know what happened, but I saw how you two interacted with each other. I know that no matter what happened, you will work it out!" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back to me as we walked through the hallway.

"Yeah! We should go now," he said as we made our way to the car, but before leaving I looked to Maggie's window and saw that she was looking. I waved my hand to her, but she just closed the window.

'I really hope that you will understand me, and that after we get past this, we can support each other,' I thought as we left to the city.

Maggie POV

I watched as Glenn left in the car to some place I don't know about. I wanted to just go back to my bed, the same bed we'd made love in some hours ago, and try to sleep.

I don't know how much time passed until I finally fell asleep, but when I did, I had the most horrible dream of my whole life.

Dream-

I was in a clearing in the middle of what looked like a forest with a lot of cars making a circle around twelve people. One of them was standing and walking with a baseball bat in hand while the other eleven people were on their knees. When I got closer to see them better the men started talking.

"So now...I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you!" the guy with the baseball bat said while looking at the guy that was kneeling in front of him. After he said that, the man that was kneeling looked up. Even though he was very different and had a look on his face that I've never seen before, I knew that guy. It was Rick, the leader of Glenn's group.

The guy standing in the middle suddenly put his bat in front of Rick's face and Rick put his head down again. "This..." he said, holding his bat in front of Rick, "this is Lucille, and she is awesome!" He was talking about the bat as if it was a person.

After he finished speaking, I looked around to see If I could find any more familiar faces. I saw a woman with short brown hair, wearing really large clothes. Even so, I could see a little protusion to her belly. As soon as I saw the way she had her arms in a protective way in front of her belly, I knew that she was pregnant...but the thing that shocked me the most was when she looked up.

It was me! She had my face, she was little older than I was now, but still, she was me and she...I looked horrible, as If I was sick. That didn't appear to matter to the woman on her knees; the only thing that she seemed to care about was something on the other side of the clearing. I couldn't see anything because the guy with the bat was in front of me, so I walked past him.

Then I saw him. He didn't look hurt or anything like that, and he was so much bigger now. I could see the muscle that he had now, and even though he was like a better version of the man that I know now, he looked so scared, but not for himself. He was looking at me with love and fear that something might happen with me. The me on her knees was looking at him with the same kind of look.

Glenn was on his knees like everyone else. Even with everything going on, he didn't take his eyes off me, not for a split of a second. Now I wasn't too interested in what the other guy was saying. I just wanted to look at Glenn and know that he was okay, but as the time passed I saw him getting in a position ready to get up if needed. He looked so fearful that I had to see what he was looking at.

"Jesus! You look like shit!" The man with the bat was looking down at me as I stayed with my head down. He swung his bat up, "Let's just put you out of your misery right now!" He was about to hit me with the bat when I heard a scream.

"NO!" I looked to my left just in time to see Glenn getting up and running to the middle of the circle, trying to stop this guy from hitting me. He was really close to touching him when a guy with a cross-bow tackled Glenn and pointed his weapon at Glenn's face.

I was terrified. I wanted to run like he had and help him, but I couldn't. My older self looked as if she wanted to do the same. The guy with the cross-bow looked to the one with the bat as if asking for permession.

"No," he said, looking at Glenn and then at other direction. "No, put him back in line," he said, and the blond guy holding Glenn began dragging him back in line.

"Don't" Glenn was saying as he was dragged to the line. "Don't, please don't," he said as he began crying. He looked at the guy with the baseball bat as he began begging even more. I could only watch without doing anything.

He looked at Glenn and smiled, turning to look at the rest of the group. "Alright, listen! Don't any of you try that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions!" He was talking sternly, but he suddenly began smiling, "First one is free. It's a emotional moment. I get it!" He said the last part looking at Glenn and I was so relieved, but couldn't stop thinking of how they were gonna get out of this.

I was back at just looking at Glenn, trying to check that he was okay, but once again, my attention shifted away from Glenn because the guy with the bat began doing what looked like eeny, meeny, miny, moe. He pointed his bat at a head each time he spoke, Everytime his bat was somewhere close to me, Glenn would get ready to intervene and When it was close to Glenn, I would look down waiting for the worst, only to look up when nothing happened.

The game went on for what felt like a long time, but He was getting close to the end as I waited for him to decide. "...Pick the very best one and you are...it," he said as he pointed his bat to a redhead and everybody in the group looked really sad when they saw who had been chosen.

He said a lot of things trying to intimidate anyone from trying to stop him. He hit the readhead, making him fall face first into the ground, but he looked up to the guy with the bat once again. "Suck...my...nuts!" he said before having his head smashed by the bat once again.

The man with the bat hit the redhead at least seven times. I couldn't look at what he was doing to another human being, so I just looked at Glenn and began caressing his hair trying to comfort him.

After some time, the guy stopped hitting the other guy's head and began talking and swinging his bat, as if he was too happy about what just happened to care about anything else.

Then the guy with the bat began teasing a woman. She appeared to be a close friend or even love interest; she was crying a lot as she looked down. After he teased her a lot, another guy that I recognized from Glenn's group got up and punched the guy with the bat right in the face.

I knew that he was dead the second it happened, so I chose to stay looking to Glenn as he looked at me. I was confused when Daryl was brought back to the line, so I began paying attention to what was being said.

"I don't know what kind of liars and assholes you been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word," he said looking at Rick. I saw that he understood something that I hadn't because he looked down. "First impressions are important, I need you to know me." He looked around as I looked at Glenn to see that the only thing he was looking at right now was the older me. "So! Back to it!" I heard him saying. When I looked at him, he was swinging his bat at Glenn's head.

I didn't really get what was happening until he hit Glenn's head a second time with his baseball bat. I began crying and screaming, but they couldn't see me. I looked at the rest of the group, hoping that one of them would help Glenn, but they were too shocked, afraid, or too weak to do anything. The older me was crying just as hard as I was.

I saw Glenn getting up from the ground. I was about to smile until I saw his state; his head was half smashed and his left eye was almost falling out of the socket. The man with the baseball bat started saying a lot of things, but I wasn't able to hear or look at anything that wasn't Glenn.

After some time, Glenn began trying to speak as he looked at the older me. She was in an even worse state then I was. What finally broke my heart was hearing Glenn's last words. "Ma...Maggie...I will fin...find you," he said with his head shaking, probably too hurt to even keep his head up as he waited, looking at the older me as if he was trying to remember my face and at the same time trying to comfort me.

I don't know how long I was watching as the guy that I love (Yes, I love him and now I finally realized it) had his head smashed and the guy that was beating him to death had a smile on his face as he did it.

End of the dream-

I woke up with tears running down my face. As I looked through the window, I saw the sky was almost dark and So I realized that I had been asleep almost all day.

I quickly got up from my bed. Not even worrying about my clothes, I ran out the room, down the stairs and out of the house, searching for Glenn the entire time.

I finally found him near the barn, laying on the ground looking to the sky. As I ran to where he was, I remembered the dream I just had and even more tears came down from my eyes.

As I was drew closer to the place where he was laying, he turned to me. When he saw my face, he got up and began running towards me.

When he finally reached me, I threw my arms around him as he did the same with me. He embraced me in such a way that I felt as if nothing would happen with me or him. I looked at his face and I once again remembered the dream I just had and the talk we had this morning.

"Glenn, just answer me one thing! What were your last words for me?" I asked. I could see that he was confused about my question, but I continued looking at his face.

"Why do you wanna know? You don't even know if it is true!" he said, but I kept looking at him without saying anything. After some time, when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything, he began speaking "I said that I would find you! So what do y..." He didn't have a chance to finish because I was already kissing him.

After we finished kissing, he looked at me with a confused look on his face. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him. "I believe in you!" I said, a look of happiness and confusion crossing his face. I remembered the way he died, so my expression changed, making him look at me again. "We need to talk about that guy with the bat."

End

Next chapter: Explanations(Season finally)


End file.
